A quick connect frame is a well known device commonly used for wire distribution in a communication system. A well known construction for such a quick connect frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,754 issued Feb. 10, 1987, to Gregory F. Hebel and Greg A. Temkin entitled, "Quick Connect Frame."
Wire distribution systems typically utilize a plurality of well known terminating blocks mounted on block modules for interconnecting wires of a communication system. The block modules typically are mounted on a pair of uprights and arranged in a vertical plane parallel to the uprights. In a typical installation, each terminating block may receive up to 300 pairs of wires, and each frame may have from 12 to 27 blocks mounted on each of two opposite sides. The large number of wires takes up a substantial amount of space, so that commonly there is a problem managing all of the wires within a confined space. Space management of the wires connected at a quick connect frame presents a problem for those who design quick connect frames as well as those who use them. It is possible to make quick connect frames taller to accommodate more wires. However, the height of a quick connect frame is limited by the ordinary reach of an ordinary installer. Also, the height of a quick connect frame is often limited to the height of the equipment room ceiling. In some installations, compatibility with other equipment heights would limit the height of the quick connect frame. It is therefore particularly desirable to have terminating blocks, which are mounted on a pair of uprights, positioned close to each other in a vertical direction so that an ordinary installer may readily reach the uppermost blocks. Furthermore, it is desirable to keep the lowermost blocks a suitable distance above the floor so that an installer can bend over to the blocks with relative ease.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a vertical jumper path along side of each of the terminating blocks so that the wires may be handled conveniently and expeditiously.
It is also desirable to provide an improved arrangement of the parts of a quick connect frame wherein the backside of each of the terminating blocks may be readily inspected. In addition, each of the terminating blocks must be capable of being disconnected from its respective block module to allow additional inspection of the back of the block without removing other terminating blocks, but more importantly, to allow removal of a damaged block and full replacement without disturbing other blocks located on that module.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved quick connect frame which has a improved horizontal jumper path to manage in a efficient manner wires which are connected to the frame.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved quick connect frame having an improved location for a vertical jumper path adjacent to each of the terminating blocks.
A still further object of the herein disclosed invention is to provide an improved quick connect frame construction which allows easy inspection of each terminating block and easy disengagement of each block from its block module without disturbing other terminating blocks.
Other objects and uses of this invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the accompanying drawings in light of the following specification.